


I Shall Be Released

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Tell Me A Story (TV 2018), The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal With A Reason, Despair, Enduring love, F/M, Forgive Me, Hurt, Rape/Non-con Elements, True Love, Trust, Un-shakeable faith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: One day after his normal shift, Ben returns home to findAva Behzadi waiting outside his door-a shock, to be sure.There will be angst (not TOO heavy), and implied non consensualsexual contact. Ava does what ever it takes to get back to Ben JonesWHATEVER





	1. I'm back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [sramrakha22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sramrakha22/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [books_star_dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_star_dog/gifts), [AquariusSEAL99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusSEAL99/gifts), [Llanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanea/gifts).

> Watch for explicit sexual content and adult language
> 
> ESC about Chapter 4-I'll edit this section to advise  
about later chapters

Ava: Do you remember...you told me to do what I have to-WHATEVER I  
HAVE TO..to come back here to you. You said that."

Ben: Explain that. Explain that shit.

Ava: Ben... لطفا من را ببخشیدلطفا: Please, PLEASE listen...Hamid would not let me  
go, unless...you know.

Ben: I can imagine. No details, please.

Ava: You're angry, of course. I would not insult you with specifics...

Ben: After all, he WAS your Husband. 'The Devil you know', etc etc.

Mournfully, Ava raises her big,liquid dark eyes to look into Ben's. "Don't  
say that, عشق من (my love)...don't, I beg you."

"How many times?"

Ava: ONCE. In Canada, so that he would let me go.

Ben: Just the once?

Ava: AGAIN. At the Canadian border. So that he'd let me bring Sami without  
a challenge.

Ben's brow furrows. He is processing what she's said so far. Then, he  
says: "Tell me the rest."

Fighting back tears, the beautiful Iranian woman debates whether to  
reveal the rest; if revealing this last will surely break them.

Marshalling her strength, Ava says, "The Canadian Border official. To cross back  
into the U.S. To come back here to New York...to my FAMILY. To YOU."

Ben just stares at her, not sure of what to say, how to feel.

Ava: "Say something."

Ben: You should have stayed there in Canada. You should have stayed there  
rather than sacrifice your dignity...the SOUL OF YOU...to come back here.  
I would have found a way. I could have come to terms with you maybe never  
coming back.

Ava raises her voice. "_ I COULD NOT_..don't you see?", she cries. "I  
could not bear the thought, the possibility, of never seeing you again, of not ever holding,  
kissing you ...making love to you...PLEASE-say that you still want me. That you  
still want to marry me."

Ben: I'll never stop loving you. EVER. I, ah...I need some time to process all of this. You and  
Sami stay here-take the bedroom. I'll get with Ron and Patricia in the morning about a  
unit for the two of you."

"I...I imagined that Sami and I would stay here with you," Ava says, her voice hopeful.

"It's a conversation. Let's go an get Sami from the Supers'; time for bed."

"The whole time, I thought about you, Ben. Never them-YOU."

Ben's smile is faint, but enough to raise Ava's spirits the slightest bit. "Let's get our boy."


	2. HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 months later: Ava is now legally Ava B. Jones, and she and  
Ben have a child of their own (Ben Hassan Jazir Jones). There  
is a real possibility that Ben might be able to adopt Sami.

"I love my Dad, Ben...he's MY DAD...but I want you to be my-LEGAL DAD."

"Your LEGAL DAD..."

"I heard you and Mommy talking. You wanna adopt me. I don't mind."

"What might your Dad think...any idea?"

"I don't think he'll like it. He's proud...and MUSLIM. He's still mad about me and Mom  
leaving him." He thinks a few minutes. "He'll fight the adoption", he says with certainty.

"You're a special little fella, My Man," Ben compliments him.

"My Mommy says so", Sami states, simply.

A key rattles in the front door lock, and Sami and Ben hear Ava call out "من خانه!" (I'm home!)

Each of her 'MEN' receives a kiss and hug-Sami on the cheek, Ben full on the lips. "Eeeeew!",  
Sami complains loudly, and both adults ignore him. Ben says, "خدا را شکر-ما گرسنه هستیم (Thank God!-  
we're hungry!). While Ava moves baby Hassan from his stroller to a walker (he immediately takes  
off after his Brother, who has taken some of the shopping to the kitchen) Ava and Ben bring the rest.  
to the kitchen. They quickly un-pack what will be needed for their evening meal, which Ava starts preparing.

Ben gets closer, saying under his breath, "Sami heard us talking about adoption-he's with it."

"That makes me so happy...Hamid, though..."

"He mentioned that. We'll figure it out."

The Beautiful Wife and Mother smiles. "Yes."


	3. Love Of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a Ben + Ava 'drabble', short because I'm WHIPPED  
from the past few days. I'll make it up to you, readers, in future  
chapters COMING SOON.  


*********************************************

That afternoon, once Ben has completed the 12 on, 12 off portion of his shift, Ava waits  
for him at his apartment (Sami is at his Father's until the next day). When the beat cop comes in, Ava  
greets him with a hug and kiss on the cheek, taking his jacket to hang up while he continues on  
to his bedroom to change. back in the living room, she offers him iced tea, and sits nearby as he  
drinks it. 

She hesitates a few times, anxious to bring up the subject of their status as a couple, yet hesitant.  
At last, she says, "Are we REALLY ALRIGHT, Ben? It seems that something has-changed...Hassan-it isn't  
HASSAN...?"

"Of course not. Has is my blood; and it's not Sami, or YOU...I'm worried about some rumors I'm  
hearing around the Station. Nothing to worry about-yet. I'm sorry for worrying you," Ben says.

Ava quickly reassures her husband. "It's fine, really. You just seemed worried, and you weren't talking...  
I worry about you all the time, that's all. And when you haven't been interacting with the baby so much..."

"Yeah...I had a nightmare a few nights straight, about Immigration coming here and taking my family  
away, and there was nothing I could do...they took you, Sami, and Has. If this current Clown isn't removed  
soon, he may yet put into place his follower's 'wet dream' of getting rid of all Immigrants, Legal and Un-documented...  
he says it almost every day...at least he DID, until the Dem's got in his ass."

"is that possible? And explain 'wet dream', please."

"A wet dream is sort of vulgar for an erotic dream-A-Hole's most loyal supporters still hold out  
hope that he'll build a wall, and eject all immigrant people of color out of the country. It is likely not  
as possible as he's led his idiot believers to expect, but you never know, A."

Ava moves over, and sits on his lap. "We believe in you, and we trust you to protect us-completely."  
Under her rear, she feels him respond to her closeness. "Do you want to tell me something, Ben?",  
she whispers. "It seems that you do."

Before he can respond, Hassan utters a loud, screeching cry from down the hall. "It figures," grumbles Ben.


	4. My Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here is where you kiss me."
> 
> Ava and Ben

ONE WEEK LATER  
**********************************

AVA: "Hassan's asleep until his next feeding..."

BEN: "Bring him in HERE, so that in case he DOES, he's right here."

AVA: "Do you think that's ok?"

BEN: "He can't really SEE see, Baby."

AVA: "OK. Good. Sami won't wake until morning. One thing first...actually, more than one thing:  
I love you so deeply, Ben Jones. I owe you everything, for making a place for Sami and I. Giving  
birth to Sami was the best day of my life...now that honor is shared by Hassan's birth. And the  
day that I realized that I'm in love with you. Every part of you was made to be loved by me. When  
you touch me, I die, and then I'm resurrected. I don't say thank you, because there's no choice in  
the matter: it is destiny..." She pauses to wipe away a tear, then says "Here is where you kiss me."


End file.
